In 1987, Taylor and Palmer introduced the angiosome concept, in which the body is considered to consist of three-dimensional blocks of tissue supplied by particular source arteries. FIG. 9 is a schematic, anterior diagram of the lower body depicting angiosomes, and FIG. 10 schematically illustrates the source arteries associated with the angiosomes in FIG. 9. The source arteries associated with respective angiosomes include the deep circumflex iliac artery (101), common femoral artery (102), lateral circumflex femoral artery (103), superficial femoral artery (104), medial circumflex femoral artery (105), and descending genicular artery (106). FIG. 11 is a schematic, posterior diagram of the lower body depicting angiosomes, and FIG. 12 schematically illustrates the source arteries associated with the angiosomes in FIG. 11. The source arteries associated with respective angiosomes include the lumbar artery (107), superior gluteal artery (108), inferior gluteal artery (109), internal pudendal artery (110), deep femoral artery (111), popliteal artery (112), posterior tibial artery (113), peroneal artery (114), anterior tibial artery (115), lateral plantar artery (116), medial plantar artery (117), and sural artery (118).